


Barn Gifts Are the Best Kind

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark has an unexpected gift for Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn Gifts Are the Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



Clark waved good-bye to his parents as they left for their annual holiday dinner at the best restaurant in town. They didn't often treat themselves, and Clark is glad that they'd been able to keep up the tradition for so long.

An hour later, Clark hears the telltale sound of one of Lex's expensive cars arriving. Clark had invited him over to exchange Christmas gifts.

Putting on a burst of superspeed, Clark was all ready by the time he heard the engine turn off and a door slam. He was nude, except for a Santa hat and some strategically placed hay, and reclining against a loosened bale of the same hay.

"Lex! I'm in the barn. Come join me."

As Lex's steps neared the barn door, the butterflies in Clark's stomach got worse.

The door opened, and Lex stepped in. "Clark?"

"Over here, Lex."

Clark watched as Lex turned to his voice, and he bit his lip, not sure how his present was going to go over.

Moving a little closer, Lex finally spotted him, and he watched the older man's mouth drop open in shock. A gaily wrapped present slipped from his hands and fell to the floor.

Clark watched as Lex moved forward, his eyes glazed over as if he was walking through a dream. A hand reached out and touched his bare stomach and Clark couldn't keep in a moan.

Lex's hand jerked at the sound and his eyes cleared a little. "Clark...what...why...I don't understand."

"I'm your Christmas present this year, Lex."

Lex just blinked a couple of times, but then, just as Clark was beginning to think he'd broken his friend, the other man took a shuddering breath. "All I got you was a sweater. A nice one, made from the finest alpaca wool…but still just a sweater."

He still sounded a little dazed and Clark was starting to enjoy it. "It sounds nice, Lex. Do you want me to put it on?"

"No!" Lex cleared his throat. "No. That's... No. That isn't necessary."

Clark lets a smile slowly steal over his face, and one of his hands drifts at the edges of the strategically placed hay. "Do you want to come unwrap your present, then?"

Clark watches as Lex's pupils widen, darkening his eyes, and he shivers in reaction. Lex catches the giveaway movement and his look turns predatory. "Yes. I believe I'll take you up on that."


End file.
